Just My Luck
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Sakura and Satoshi attend Konoha Private Academy, but a mistake happens and Sakura ends up sharing a dorm with a boy! Soon enough, half the male population of KPA is after her heart! MultiSaku AkaSaku
1. Chapter 1

I should so not be doing this, should I?

A guy through a football at my head on accident, came up to me, helped me up, apologized profoundly, and then I realized he was shirtless. So you're in for a surprise in chapter 3.

Anyway- I'm up for title suggestions. Every male will be in here. It's my specialty- MajorMultiSaku.

If you are confused by anything, please tell me and I'll try to set you straight.

MultiSaku- not SatoSaku, though it may seem like it.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"Sakura, come on!" Satoshi Haruno, the blood brother of everyone's favorite pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno, called to his little sister, ushering her to hurry up into the gates of the new school they were attending. Satoshi Haruno had shaggy black hair and stunning blue eyes that seemed to gleam and sparkle like the ocean, a trait he had gotten from his father, Satori. Satoshi was wearing baggy black jeans with dark blue converse and a plain, tight, dark blue t-shirt that showed off his well built six pack and nicely defined upper chest. In his hands was a big, navy blue bag that held everything he needed and all of his clothes. On his shoulder was his regular blue back pack for school and next to him was his sisters pink suitcase. He was waiting for her while she came running out of the car that had dropped them off, carrying her pink and green back pack along with her smaller green suitcase. She apparently had to have two suitcases.

"I'm coming, aniki!" The above mentioned Sakura Haruno shouted as she ran through the open gates of Konoha Private Academy, the school the two Haruno's were moving into. It was a very prestigious school, the best in the nation. Sakura Haruno, with her pink hair that fell in light waves down to her waist and stunning emerald eyes, was attending this school for the first time, as was her elder brother. Sakura wore a long sleeved red shirt that had diamond cuts on the sleeves, and a big cut on the shoulder, which made the sleeve fall down to her arm, exposing her skin, and she wore tight, dark blue skinny jeans that came to her ankles. She also had red strapped high heels that went around the back of her ankle then came forward and criss-crossed on her foot, showing her perfect red pedicure that matched her manicure. A golden, heart-shaped locket hung from her neck by a golden chain. In the locket was a picture of their family and a picture of Sakura and her two best friends, Sasuke and Naruto. In the family picture, Sakura was about four at the time, now being fifteen. She was on her brothers back, her arms wrapped around his neck while her chin was above his right shoulder as she looked into the camera with a grin. Satori and Izumi were standing behind Satoshi and Sakura with smiles on their faces, happy that their kids got along so well. Though of course, lately they treated each other as mere strangers, perhaps acquaintances.

Yep. Sakura and Satoshi never fought when they were little- they do now, of course, just not as much as some kids do with their siblings.

Sakura ran past the golden gates of the private academy and ran towards where her older brother stood, right in front of the huge fountain. The whole academy was gorgeous and very rich looking. The school was bigger than any building in Konoha, having three wings-one west, one south, and one east- and then the main building, where the classes were held. It had eight floors, but the wings only had five. The building was white and had a very fancy appearance, with golden trimmed glass doors, poke out windows- the kind that dented out of the building, Greek-like columns, and a very high white roof that had a spike coming out of it, which actually held study hall rooms in it. If you rode the elevator to study room eight, you would be at the top of the school. As for the wings, the west and east went straight down just like the south, but then the two curled in so they would meet at the south wing, like an L, and a backwards L.

Now, the outside was just as, if not more, fancy looking. With the greenest grass you could imagine, the most gorgeous and well bloomed flowers of many different kinds- some unknown to even Ino Yamanaka, the second owner of a very well known flower shop- along with the huge and stunning fountain that was in the shape of no real object, just vines with leaves that seamed to spray water into the lower tank. Not to mention there was a swimming pool in the back, along with six tennis courts, four basketball out-door courts, each with two hoops on each side, two baseball fields, and then a thick and wide river that had a bridge to walk over it that was near a Zen garden. To add to all of this, there were three tracks, and a sanded area for volleyball, and then, away from all the goods, was a large and thick forest that separated the outside world from the school, as if the gate wasn't good enough.

"Come on. We have to check the desk attendant inside to get out room numbers." Did I mention that this school was a dorm school? The west, south, and east wings were all filled with dorm rooms. The west and the south are boy dorms, and the east wing is all girl dorms. This school tended to have more boys then girls, so they had more room for the boys.

"Oki-doki, let's head in." Sakura grabbed her pink luggage bag from her brother, who had been nice enough to carry it from the car they arrived in- driven by their uncle, Jiraiya.

The two walked around the fountain and opened the glass doors that sparkled like no tomorrow, using the golden handles.

When they walked in, they were greeted with the sight of shining clean white tiled flooring, blaring white walls. In front of them was a white marble desk with golden trim and behind the desk was a young woman with short black hair and matching eyes. She looked up when she heard the door shut, and smiled at them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked as the two walked over to the desk.

"I'm Satoshi Haruno," Satoshi introduced, before pointing to his little sister, "and this is my sister, Sakura Haruno. We're students here and need to know our dorm." Satoshi told her while he slipped his bag onto his shoulder, the weight not bothering him at all.

The desk attendant nodded as she turned to her computer and typed the name 'Haruno' down in a search box. She pressed enter and immediately, two names came up along with pictures and full profile that contained date of birth, gender, family, background, and natural appearance- what the person was born with.

The first picture was of Sakura and the second Satoshi. The person had to look over at the two to confirm that the pictures were them, and then nodded once more before clicking on the pictures. This showed a dorm room, a wing, and their list of classes.

"Alrighty, I have your dorm room, your wing, and all of your classes right here. I'll print them out for you. By the way, my name is Shizune and I'm your vice principal." Shizune told them as she clicked a button on her computer before turning towards the gray printer that was in her circle desk. The printer quickly printed the information for both the pinkette and black haired man.

Shizune picked up the papers and turned back around, setting them down in a small pile in front of the two Haruno's. "Satoshi, your dorm room is number 456 in the west wing," Satoshi nodded, and Shizune continued, "Sakura, your dorm room is number 822 in the… oh dear." Shizune stared, wide eyed, at the paper. Sakura looked up at her in confusion, her pink locks falling away from her face with the movement.

"Is something wrong, Shizune-san?" Sakura asked, seeing the shocked look on the older woman's face. Shizune nodded, before answering, "Yes. It seems there must have been a mix up. You were placed in room 822, of the south wing- the boy wing. You're going to be sharing a room with a man."

"…Huh?"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Thanks to Akira158 for all her help on this story! I also recommend her story "Sensei?" which is a really good MultiSaku! I WOVE YOU SOU-CHAN!

End of chapter.

Chapter two release date: after at least ten reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Second day it's out and I already have ten reviews! Here you go:

MY PEIN PLUSH JUST CAME IN THE MAIL!

Thank my pein plsuhie. THANK HIM, DAMNIT! He's an "I'm sorry you had surgery and are in pain" present from my three brothers.

If you can guess Saku-chan roommate- he's male!- then I'll give you a one-shot or scene you want in this story.

My helpers cannot participate, nor can the beloved and awesome Akira158.

HE'S AKATSUKI! That's the only hint you get- other than gender- MALE- so continue.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Recap: Sakura and Satoshi Haruno entered the Konoha Private Academy and got their rooms. Only problem is a mix up happened and Sakura must share a dorm with a guy.

::Line::

"I'll talk to the headmaster and try to fix this, but she's out of town for the first week of school. I'm sorry, but you'll have to try and stay in the boys dorm room until she comes back." Shizune bowed in apology, even though it wasn't entirely her fault that there was a mix up.

"There is no fucking way that my little sister is going to stay with some _pervert_. I _demand_ this be fixed now." Satoshi hissed, narrowing his eyes at the vice principal, causing her to bow deeper.

"I-I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I c-can show you to your dorms, if y-you'd like." Shizune offered, stuttering, as she rose out of her bow. Sakura had remained speechless, thinking things over.

Sakura POV*

Okay. Well, this is shocking. I can't really do anything about having to share a dorm with a guy, though.

'_**Sweetheart, you're thinking this through all wrong.'**_My inner told me. Yeah, I had an inner self that appeared when I was four with my super huge forehead- which is now a normal size, mind you. She just sort of stuck around to help and annoy me in any and all ways possible. Most people would be in a mental institute by now, but not me. No-sir-y. I've learned to deal with her, and I've learned to completely block her out- kind of.

'_What do you mean? How should I be looking at this situation?' _I asked her.

'_**Well, think of it this way- you could get to be roomies with a SMOKEN' HOT GUY~!'**_ Inner gushed.

Ignoring her, I turned to look at my aniki, who looked absolutely furious. Maybe sharing a room with a boy will get my aniki to pay more attention to me.

Normal POV*

Yes, Sakura's elder brother hardly ever paid attention to her anymore. At their old school, a regular high school, Satoshi and Sakura would walk home, never together, and then Satoshi would go to his room, and Sakura would go to hers, completely ignoring one another. Sakura didn't really like Satoshi ignoring her, but she dealt with it because she knew it was never going to change, that it would take a lot to make him pay attention to her. But now, sharing a room with a man- that certainly seemed to catch his attention.

"No, we can find our rooms ourselves. This better be fixed when the headmaster gets back." And with a final growl, Satoshi walked away, pulling his little sister by her arm. He was beyond pissed- that much was obvious. He didn't want any man within so much as a five foot radius of his sister, and someone sleeping in the same room as her was terrible. But he had no choice. He'd just have to have a little… _talk _to her soon to be roommate. Perhaps make him disappear like that one man who dared to look his sister the wrong way- what was his name? Daku, Dandi, Daichi? Ah, yes. Daichi, that was it. The bastard had thought he could get away with staring at the pinkette's d-cupped chest and round ass. He even had the nerve to wrap his arms around her in a hug, and secretly group her breasts while pressing her ass into his… lower section. Satoshi made sure the shit-head would never do anything like that again.

The two Haruno's walked and walked and walked, it took a while to get out of the huge main building. Hundreds of students roamed the hallways, all in full uniform, trying to get to their classes. Today was actually the first day of school, but Satoshi and Sakura were late a few days due to moving- they would start school tomorrow. Eventually, they arrived at the third floor of the south wing, having used the golden elevator- this school was damned rich.

They walked around until they found an oak wood door that had a silver plate on it that read the numbers '822', signaling that this was Sakura's door.

(AN/: I am sick. You are lucky I can even think to continue this after throwing up three times- not pretty. Now I have to sensor some language 'cause all of my three brothers, my dad, and my mom (never seen my mom and dad in the same room before now- not even the same state) are in my room and being overly caring and annoying- this is my excuse for less language.)

"Well, let's see who your _lucky_ roommate is." Satoshi grumbled, lightly hissing out the 'lucky'.

Sakura nodded, but not before sending her older brother a confused look, and then took out the key Shizune had gave her. It was a silver key on a silver key chain that had a brown piece of leather hanging off it which had a silver metal plate with the number 822 on it, just like the door. Shizune had told the two that they would be getting a uniform shipped to them tonight via school messenger so they can go to school tomorrow. She also said that groups were defined by the tie, allow me to explain- There are nine groups: Konoha, Suna, Oto, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Kusa, Taki, and Ame. Each group has their own tie color. Konoha's is green with red trim, Suna's is yellow with a white trim, Oto's is purple with a black trim, Kiri's is blue with a gray trim, Iwa's is beige with an ugly orange trim, Kumo's is white with an icy blue colored trim, Kusa's is brown with a puke green trim, Taki's is silver with brown trim, and Ame's is black with a dark blue trim. The people of the different groups must wear their colors to define who is from what group. In gym, the uniform t-shirt is the main color- not the trim- of the group, so Konoha would have green shirts, Suna would have yellow, and so on. The same goes for the swimming suits when gym is taking place at the pool. It's a well developed system.

Sakura unlocked the door and opened it before walking in, Satoshi following shortly behind. The room was huge, with white walls and dark blue rugged flooring as well as a ceiling fan and side-wall lights. On the upper right and upper left sides of the room were queen sized beds- one on the left, one on the right. The right one was completely bare of anything but the mattress and headboard, while the left was already decorated with blue sheets and a black comforter, meaning her roommate must have already claimed that one. Next to each bed was a black nightstand, both having a lamp without a cover, so the light bulb was easily visible.

There were three doors that lead to different rooms, one leading to a completely empty room, another leading to a room with a desk on the left wall and another on the right wall- each with a black swirl chair- and then the last lead to the bathroom. The bathroom had a separate bath and shower, both looking recently cleaned, and then two sinks that were connected by a black granite counter. The sink on the right already had some stuff around it, like a razor, shaving cream, men's shampoo and body wash, that stuff, which must have been her unknown roomie.

"Not bad. Well, I have to go put my stuff in my room and get settled in… just call me when your roommate comes back. I need to see who he is." Satoshi announced as he set down Sakura's suitcase that he had been carrying for her and readjusted his own so that the bag strap rested on his shoulder.

"Bye Satoshi." Sakura waved, purposely forgetting to add 'nii' or call him 'aniki', as her brother walked out of her room. He stopped when he realized she didn't call him aniki, but he only paused for a short while before he continued walking, trying to forget about that. Yeah, he was upset big-time. He didn't want her to start completely ignoring him- I mean, sure, at their old school they ignored each other, but at least Sakura would wave or say hi to him when they passed each other in the hallway and she would always call him either 'nii-chan', 'nii-sama', 'Satoshi-nii', 'Satoshi-nii-chan', or just 'aniki'. Of course, he would ignore her, but he was her brother! Brothers ignore little sisters. Well, he tried to ignore her. He always got obsessive when she started to hang out with men other than him (not that he really hung out with her- he ignored her, remember?) and then she got bigger boobs and a nice ass and then she started to wear a tiny bit more revealing clothing and that caused guys to flirt with her and ask her out. He was overprotective and he would try his best to the older brother he should be- that means he going to act as protective as he is from now on!

So… he decided to turn around on the spot and walk right back to his little sister who was still at the door. She looked at him in question when he lowered his forehead to hers, looking her dead in the eye.

"I'll see you later, Sakura-_chan_." Satoshi said before kissing her forehead and then walking away for good, disappearing down the hallway and leaving the emerald eyed girl stunned and frozen in the middle of the doorway.

"That was extremely out of character." Sakura muttered to herself once she came back to herself, closing the oak wood door and then going over to her two suitcases. She unzipped both of them and pulled her bed comforter and sheets from her pink suitcase. She was sure to bring things that she knew the school wouldn't provide. Sakura was prepared like that.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and the footsteps of someone walking in while she was putting her dark green sheets on her bed. She turned around, ready to greet who must be her new roommate, and was met with quite the shocking sight. She was even more shocked when said roommate spoke.

"You're certainly not a guy."

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

If you can guess who Sakura's roomie is, I'll give you a one-shot or a scene in this story! I'm going all out with this story. I was bored, so I starting to make the uniforms so I don't forget what they are throughout the story. I also made Sakura and Satoshi's schedule as well as a roommate and dorm chart so I can remember and keep track! BOOH-YAH BABAH!

I feel icky. I need a bath or a shower or something.

Oh, and when I say MULTISAKU, I _MEAN _MULTISAKU! So expect a bunch of guys to be falling for the pinkette. She ain't gonna be no marry-sue though, so don't worry.

Love you all!

Next Update: Depends on your reviews~

When I first started typing this, I had been in the hospital due to walking pneumonia and dehydration. So be happy it's done.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's start the third chapter!

Yikes! No one got it right!

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Recap:

Sakura is in her room unpacking when her roommate enters.

"You're certainly not a guy."

* * *

><p>"I'm not a guy. There was a mix up and I got put in a guys dorm room. So it looks like we're going to be roommates until the headmaster can fix this." Sakura told her roommate, who she had yet to learn his name.<p>

"My name is Sakura Haruno. This is my first year here, but I'm a second year. It's nice to meet you." Sakura introduced herself with a warm smile, trying not to make the guy feel awkward that he was sharing a room with a girl.

The man looked her up and down a bit strangely, as though examining her for something, before introducing himself. "I am Pein Reime. I am a fourth year." He said, looking down at the girl.

He was about a head taller than the pinkette. Pein had grey ringed eyes, which was only one of the things that had shocked Sakura- the second being the dozens of piercings he had on his face. He had three on each side of the bridge of his nose, snake bite piercings, and seven piercings on each of his ears as well as a bar going diagonally through them. Pein had orange hair that seemed to go just about every which way, and very pale skin. He was wearing the male school uniform, having just finished his classes, considering it was now three o'clock. The male uniform had a total of four options for tops and two options for pants. Pein chose to wear the standard white dress shirt (like a male version of a blouse) with the first three buttons undone and his black tie that had a blue outline hanging loosely, coming out from under the collar of his shirt and falling down his chest. He had the optional jacket in his hands, probably having taken it off when he entered the south dormitory due to the heat. His jacket was black with blue, signaling he was from the Ame group. In the same hand that held his jacket, was a red backpack. Even though this school had strict uniform rules, students were allowed to have their own backpacks and decorate them any way they want. Some guys took full advantage of this, and had custom made backpacks with women in bikinis or stripper outfits.

"Hey, Pein," A voice echoed through the room as a silver haired man entered, barging in like he owned the place. "Did you fucking get your goddamned ugly roomma-" The silver haired man stopped his sentence when he spotted Sakura, his pink eyes staring at her in confusion before a grin erupted on his face.

"You're not fucking ugly at all," He commented, skimming her body with his eyes, most likely undressing her in his head. "You're actually pretty damn sexy."

Ignoring his comments, Sakura decided to introduce herself to the newcomer. "I'm Sakura Haruno. There was a mix up so I'm Reime-san's roommate. Who are you?"

"The name's Hidan Yuuga, but you can fucking call me Hidan-kun or danna- 'cause you'll be fucking screaming it when I put my co-" "Hidan," Pein interrupted what the silver haired man was about to say, knowing it would lead no where good.

"Uh… nice to meet you…?" Sakura backed away from the pink eyed man, not liking how close he was.

*Sakura POV*

'_**Girl! You need to get some man love, or you're never gonna get Satoshi's attention! FLIRT! Or I will for you.'**_ Inner demanded, reminding me why I decided I would try and stick with having a male roommate. I need aniki's attention, no matter what the cost. Hell, I might even decide to lose my virginity! Okay, not really. That's going a bit too far, but maybe my first kiss. That's as far as I'll go- along with maybe letting a guy grope me. It's to get his attention!

(It's not really going to be incest, just some SatoSaku brother-sister fluffy love. It's part of the story)

Alright, some of you may be wondering why I crave my older brothers attention. Well, let me clear that up for you. Satoshi has been ignoring me since I was ten. Yeah, that's five years. For five years, my brother has ignored me- treating me like a spoiled orange he'd rather not think of, rather not touch, rather not be around. But now, that's about to change. I will get his attention. I _will._

That doesn't really explain to well why I want his attention, so I should elaborate. I, Sakura Haruno- daughter of Izumi and Satori Haruno- am a fifteen- going on sixteen by this march twenty-eighth- and female. I got the chest to prove it too. Thus, me being female, I seek attention from my family and friends and such. I want to know that there are people who care about me. Satoshi has ignored for far too long, and that's coming to an end. I want to know he cares. I want to get him hyped up. I want him to be angry at me. I want him to feel protective of me. I don't care, really. I just want him to know I exist. The only way to do that, of course, if by capturing his attention!

So, while Pein and Hidan started to argue about something, I came up with a devious little plan in my head- which I need to write down. But before that, I need to see the school!

Oh yeah, babe. I'm going to take a tour. But I need someone… hm… Well. I'm no idiot. I have just the person in mind.

*Normal POV*

"Yuuga-san," The pinkette's soft and melodious voice called out, interrupting the arguing that was occurring between the spoken to silver haired man and the orange haired man. Both of their heads snapped to the young girl, their eyes falling down to her small form.

"Would you perhaps be so kind as to show me around?" Sakura asked, her left hand latching onto her right arm as it hung behind her back, a look of innocence.

Hidan instantly grinned, before walking up to her and putting his arm around her shoulders, crushing her somewhat to his side. With his grin never lessening, he pulled the girl out towards the door, "Of fuckin' course, babe! I'd show you any damn thing." he said as they walked down the hallway, leaving Pein in the dorm room all by himself.

"Arigato, Yuuga-san." Sakura thanked the pink eyed man with a smile.

The two had walked into the elevator that was going to take them down to the lobby when Sakura's red, Verison wireless cherry flip phone started to sing a Japanese song, signaling someone was calling her.

_"Sonna yasashiku shinai de_

_Hora mata kizutsukeatte_

_Tsumikasaneta uso de kikoenai yo kimi no kotoba_

_Hontou no koe wo kakushite_

_Kuchizusamu kono merodi_

_Yukkuri to kawatteku kokoro ni_

_Mi wo makasete."_ (English lyrics: I don't know how many days I've gone through with you. Even so, the number of words we've exchanged is far too small. /The Distance between you and me is getting just a little closer. I can't really catch it- even though there's just a little left to go!) The song flowed throughout the small elevator as Sakura struggled to find her phone in one of her pockets before flipping it open and pressing the green button, knowing by the song that it was Satoshi.

"Gomen, Yuuga-san." Sakura apologized to Hidan as she held the phone up to her ear, prepared to say hello before the man on the other line interrupted her, "_Where the hell are you? I went to visit you to see if your roommate was here, but you weren't there!" _Satoshi's hissed, his voice sounding agitated through the phone.

"Uh… I'm in the elevator right now. Someone is going to give me a tour of the school." Sakura chirped happily, sending Hidan a smile which he returned with a perverted grin.

"_Who?"_ Satoshi's sharp tone asked, demanding an answer.

Sakura inwardly smirked, an idea planning out in her head that would overrule the other one she had. Oh yes. She was _so _getting her aniki's attention.

"A guy I met. His name is Hidan. He's my roommate's friend." The pinkette explained. The door to the elevators suddenly opened, for they had just arrived at the first floor. Hidan, with his arm still around the emerald eyed girls shoulder, walked out and into the lobby- where Sakura and Satoshi had gotten their rooms and schedules- taking her with him.

"I gotta go, aniki. Ja." Sakura hung up the phone without waiting to hear her brothers response or argument and slipped it back into her pocket. She looked back up at Hidan and smiled once more at him.

"Let's fucking go, shall we?" Hidan asked and Sakura nodded.

The two walked outside, past the beautiful glass doors, and came to the lovely sight of the front yard of Konoha Private Academy.

Hidan showed Sakura the tennis courts, the pools- and, as shocking as it may be, he didn't ogle or flirt with any of the woman in skimpy bikini's calling his name- the basketball courts, the baseball fields, and then finally, the football field. Hidan had unwrapped his hand around Sakura so he could answer his phone, getting a call from his cousin and roommate, Kakuzu, when it happened.

She never saw it coming.

* * *

><p>Review if you love me.<p>

Review if you love Madara.

Review if you love the anime Naruto.

Review if you love Yakumei on youtube.

Review if you love D.J Satomi's music.

Review if you love video games.

Review if you love Pein.

Review if you love Naruto.

Review if you love Sasuke.

Review if you Hate Sasuke.

Review if you hate Sasuke's hair.

Review if you hate video games.

Review if you think it's impossible to hate the Akatsuki.

Review if you don't want the world to come to an end.

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I Am Putting All Of My Stories On Hiatus.

Due to School issues (damn them) and my brothers and dad, I will not continue writing until Summer.

I WILL Probably update a story or add a new one if I get the chance. But most likely not.

I'm sorry and I'll miss you. You're reviews have always inspired me and I hope to read more of them eventually. I hope you'll understand.

Till late summer… or next year,

Logging out Ketsueki No Kuki ^_^ Miss You ALL!


End file.
